I choose you
by DiLaHastings
Summary: She chose Jason - a very long time ago. But only now has she put her words into action. Follows Aria and Jason through their love story - where they both go through and grow through their obstacles as people, and as a couple. Begins during 3x21. JARIA MULTI-CHAPTER
1. It's you

Aria had practically run out of Ezra's apartment block, her hair in her face and her feet at its own pace. She had just walked in on Ezra and Malcolm, both sitting around the coffee table, the train tracks spread across it.

Usually, kids were her thing. She did babysit for a while when she was younger, after all. But to co-babysit your boyfriend's son – that's not a thing, let alone _her_ thing.

She almost wishes that she could blame Malcolm and Maggie for the intensity and the feeling of separation between her and Ezra for the past few weeks. But the tension was happening long before the child and his mother were in the equation.

Her mind in another place, she hadn't realised there was someone oncoming until her body collided against it. Her body almost getting thrown to the floor, if it wasn't for the stranger's firm grip on her.

"Aria?" The stranger questioned. She looked up and was met with the green pools of Jason DiLaurentis.

"J-Jason, hey," She mumbled out, steading her balance. He looked her over, noticing the tears welling up in her eyes.

"Are you okay?" He asked, his hands still placed on her shoulders. Only this time, it was gently. She looked at the ground and back up at him.

"Yeah- yeah everything's all good," She forced a smile upon her face. She really wasn't prepared to tell the man she's had several dreams about that her boyfriend now is a dad, and that there is a large amount of tension between them that rooted from Aria admitting to Ezra that she may have feelings for the DiLaurentis boy.

He could see right through her lie. Trying again, he questioned.

"Aria," He said softly, "You know you can tell me what's wrong."

It was almost as if a brick layer had tumbled down. Aria collapsed into his arms, the tears that once threatened to fall, now streaming down her rosy cheeks.

His arms wrapped around her, his chin resting atop of hers. Her arms came up to whisk themselves around his muscly figure as she placed her head on his heart. The melodic beat filled her ears as she inhaled the scent she had missed more than she cared to admit.

She remembered the exact moment she had recognized that she had feelings for Jason.

_It was one afternoon after she had went to Spencer's. She was walking to her car, noticing Jason sitting on the front porch – he hadn't noticed her._

"_Sitting alone, are we?" She questioned playfully at the man who had admitted his feelings for her not a week ago._

_He looked up, noticing her presence, he smiled._

_"I was," He smirked, "But perhaps that may change in a few moments." Aria always liked this about Jason. How smooth he was with his flirtatious manner. She laughed, her feet taking her to his porch, sitting a little too close to him._

"_How have you been?" Their eyes locked, green pools met her own, she was always so enchanted by the beauty they held._

"_I'm okay," He admitted, "And you?"_

_"I'm good," She smiled, noticing the way his jaw clenched and how his shoulders tensed. They sat in utter silence. "Jason-_

_He looked at her, chewing on his bottom lip. Only if he knew what that did to her._

_"Can we talk… about the other night?" He chuckled a bit, his head clung low._

_"Let's not do that to ourselves, Aria," _

_"Why not?" He looked up at her once more._

_"Because we both know that you don't have the answer to the question I'll ask." She frowned at that, hearing the hurt laced in his voice._

_"I- I don't know about that anymore..." She trailed off, "I mean... I've always known that i've had some sort of feelings toward you, and I constantly denied it when Ali was around, because we both know how she would've reacted," They both smiled at that, "And then Ezra came into the picture almost immediately after I came back from Iceland, not giving me a chance to explore the lingering feelings that were there." She was rambling now. "And I'm regretting picking him over you, because you are always what I have wanted, and he, he was great, I mean, he is still great but-_

"_Aria," He placed his hand on her knee, giving her a little squeeze, their eyes locking once more. "Slow down." She nodded, with a sigh, she continued._

_"But he's not you. No matter how much I try to stop comparing him to you, I can't. He makes me feel all sorts of things. But not in the same way you do…" She laughed, "There we go again, comparing him to you."_

"_What exactly are you trying to say, Aria?" Jason asked, scooting closer to her._

_"Be patient with me, please," She whispered, her hand coming up to cup his cheek. His eyes fluttering closed at her touch. He nodded, opening his beautiful leave-like eyes. She leaned in, her lips pressing against his plumped ones softly. His hand holding onto her own which was placed on his cheek. Their lips entwined in one another, not caring that anyone could walk past and see them in a loving embrace. _

_She pulled away, removing her hand from his cheek. She stood up and walked to her car, without saying a word._

Pulling away from his embrace, she looked up at him, his eyes staring down at her.

"What happened?" He asked softly.

"I broke up with Ezra," She exhaled, Jason's eyes dimmed.

"Oh-

"I'm not upset about that, I'm upset that I wasted so much time on that rather than spending it on you," Jason chuckled.

"Aria, you don't have to say that-

"It's true, Jason – it was always you, but I didn't want to give Ezra up because he had risked so much for me. But–but it wasn't fair on anyone anymore."

He smiled, cupping her face in his hands, bringing his lips down upon her own. Their lips connected, and sparks flew. Her hands came to rest on his chest. He bit her lower lip, almost as if he was marking his territory. She moaned into his mouth, swallowing it wholly. Their kiss filled with passion and love, something they both held back with the last time their lips came into contact.

She pulled away for a breath, her eyes fluttering open to Jason's gaze on her.

"So, is that what you asked me to be patient about?"

She laughed, "Maybe," He smiled.

"Good," He placed a soft, yet hungry peck on her lips.

He had waited to do that for a long time.


	2. Coming out to Ali

_Thank you for your wonderful reviews on both my JAria fics. I am new to this ship-fandom, and I've grown to love it a lot! This fic was only supposed to be one-part, however, I'd like to dedicate this story to __**Annabelle Mikaelson**__, who gave me two brilliant ideas on how to continue this story! This will only be three parts, and I will update it as soon as possible. But for now, here is the 'coming-out to Ali' part. Enjoy and review!_

Ali. Ali. Ali.

The name that's been on the tip of everyone's tongues for almost two weeks now. Not that anyone was to blame. The girl had been pronounced missing for a year, and dead for three, and now she's alive?

That caused a whole whirlwind of emotions, conflict, and questions. Especially for the once-pink-haired girl.

Jason and Aria had been together for almost two years now; of course – like all couples, they go through and grow through their issues, but unlike Ezra and Aria – they continuously find new things to fall madly in love with each other as the days go on.

However, now with Alison back in the picture, their relationship had gone into hiding. Jason insisted – when Ali first returned – that they would announce their relationship to her once she's back and, somewhat, comfortable.

Two weeks in, and Aria is still deeming Alison as _uncomfortable. _

"It's been so long since I've been in here," Hanna announced as she looked around the DiLaurentis kitchen. Alison smiled at her blonde friend.

"Maybe for you, but I'm assuming you've been in here-

"What does that mean?" Aria practically yelled. The girls snapping their heads toward their small friend. Hanna's eyes growing wide.

"I was talking to Spencer, Aria," Alison stated, her brows furrowed. "Why are you so defensive?"

"Ah, was wondering when the power puffs would be back here," Jason entered the room, shirtless. He walked toward Aria, wrapping an arm around her waist and placing a gentle kiss on her neck before walking to the fridge.

Jason only realized what he had done when Ali gasped. He turned slowly toward his girlfriend, noticing how her eyes were strained on the kitchen bench. Whisking around, spotting his sister's glare.

"Is there something I should know?" Alison questioned, pointedly. She looked around, realizing that this… the encounter was something they've grown accustomed to.

The damage had already been done. There was nothing more one could do than allow Ali to face the music that she would need to hear soon.

Aria walked toward Jason, entwining her hand in his. He looked down at their hands and then back up at his girl. He gave her a reassuring smile.

"Jason and I have been together for almost two years, Ali," Aria said. "I would be lying if I said that these feelings only began after your disappearance-

"So you found out?" Alison asked, her eyebrows still furrowed. From being the girl who knew everything, to not knowing enough.

"Found out what?" Aria questioned. Jason grew stiff, his grip on Aria's hand, tightening.

"Ali, don't-

"Don't what, Jason?" Aria looked up at him, loosening her hand from his.

Jason looked between his sister and Aria, Alison's arms now crossed.

"The fact that during his N.A.T days, he had marked you as his own. None of the boys were allowed to film you because that was _his_ job,"

Aria looked at her best friend, her lips parting. She never thought that was the grand revelation.

All her friends looked at the ground.

Jason took a step toward his girlfriend, bringing up an arm to her shoulder.

"Aria-

"Don't," She shrugged his handoff. Jason's green eyes saddened, his heart sinking a little more as each second passed.

Grabbing her bag, she walked out of the DiLaurentis house, leaving Jason to glare at one of his sisters. He hurriedly followed after her.

"Was that necessary, Ali?" Spencer accused. "There was no need for that. You should've let him tell her," She bit venomously. "That was cruel,"

Outside, Aria was making her way out of the garden and onto the road when she felt a hand grab her own, gently jerking her backward.

She wasn't angry, no. She was simply disappointed at the fact that he hadn't told her that, despite the numerous conversations they had about his role in that club.

"Why didn't you tell me, Jason?" Their eyes locking. He noticed how her eyes searched his own for the answers she was seeking. He had fallen in love with those eyes.

"I didn't want you to think differently of me, Aria," He whispered. "I know how bad it sounds, but it's not what it seems,"

"Then tell me what it is, exactly?" She questioned, "I thought we didn't keep secrets from each other." She breathed out.

He cupped one of her cheeks with his hand.

"We don't, baby. We don't," He leaned in, his forehead resting against hers. Both their eyes fluttered shut. She inhaled his scent. Expensive cologne and peppermint. She only remembered now that he was shirtless; opening her eyes to take in his beautifully-crafted figure.

He leaned back, yet still cupping her cheek.

"I told you before, but I had a thing for you during my drug-abuse stage," He admitted, looking deeply into her eyes, hoping to allow the words he's about to admit, carve into her, allowing her to understand why he did that. "You and your friends were always at my house… One day, Ian thought it would be funny for us to film each one of you, separately. I wasn't high that day, perhaps drunk, but not high," She nodded. "I felt almost a protectiveness fill me over at the thought of my friends filming you. I didn't want them to look at you the way they did at every other girl they filmed," He removed his hand from her face, slowly looking at the ground. "So I told them that I didn't want you filmed… They questioned me first, but I couldn't tell them about my feelings… If I had, that would've made them want to film you even more than what they already did. I made up some fake story about how since you and Ali are close, I would be able to get an _insider _look," He admitted, shamefully.

He hated this story. He hated how he had to say that in order to keep his perverted friends at bay.

"That's why I was never in any of the videos, besides the one at Emily's place,"

"That video was taken before I had even said anything. If they had filmed it after… I swear-

"Jason…" Aria took his hands in her own. "Look at me," He slowly tilted his face toward her, two blond strands falling onto his eyes. Aria brushed the strands back, allowing her hand to linger on his cheek as she did so. "I'm not mad… I was just confused, and a little disappointed that I had to find out from Ali," She stated.

His green pools of beauty softened. She hated seeing him so tense and stressed.

Leaning up, she placed her lips onto his own. His arms wrapped around her small waist, pulling her into him as her hands came up to the nape of his neck.

Their mouths entwined – tongues dancing together. No one was claiming dominance this time, no. They were tangled together- united as one. Their love, passion, adoration, understanding – all those things wrapped in a blissful kiss.

She hesitantly pulled away, their eyes locking once more.

"Please don't keep anything from me, Jason," She pleaded. "Please."

He placed a gentle kiss on her lips.

"I promise, baby."

She loved how, with one word, he can make her heart all jittery. They don't have assigned pet-names for one another. She never really liked it when she was with Ezra. But the first time Jason called her 'baby', she knew she had to do everything in her power to make him say it on more than one occasion.

"I think we should go inside," Jason said. "Stay at mine tonight?" He questioned. Aria's smile faded.

"But, Ali-

"Ali doesn't have a say in who I have over at my house," He placed a kiss on her nose. "What do you say?"

She smiled. "Fine… Only if you keep your shirt off." He laughed.

"Mmm, one piece of clothing for one piece of clothing?"

She rolled her eyes. "That can be arranged."

"Ah, Aria… Jason?" A voice called from behind Jason. They slowly let go from their embrace and turned toward where the voice was calling.

They met Alison's stare. Instead of confusion, and somewhat, anger, it was now of distress.

She walked down the steps and toward her brother and her best friend.

"I wanted to say I'm sorry… What I did – that was unfair on both of you. I guess I was just confused, perhaps a bit frustrated as to why I was kept in the dark… But I guess I can't blame you. I was gone for three years." She stated sadly. "I have no say in this relationship, nor should I ever… But you two are both deserving of love and happiness… And I know that you can bring that to one another," Aria smiled at her best friend.

"Ali-

"No, Jason, let me finish," Alison said, smirking. "But please, don't make too much noise at night…. I've missed my bed, and I don't want to be woken up because… well, you know," The three of them laughed. A tint flushed on Aria's cheeks.

She walked up to her best friend and embraced her into a hug.

"Thank you, Ali," Aria whispered. Her best friend smiled at her brother who was watching his sister and his girlfriend in an embrace.

"I better be a bridesmaid at this wedding," Ali stated as she pulled back.

Aria laughed, looking at her best friend in her eyes, ones that she missed more than she cared to admit.

"You can count on it,"


	3. You were never second choice

_Hi guys! This is the final chapter of my short multi-chapter fic. They're basically three one-shots, combined to make a small story. I would like to thank my friend, who will remain anonymous, for pushing me to continue writing – specifically, encouraging me to write this last part. I will be back with more JAria fics – it is not the end on my behalf. REVIEW! _

_-D_

* * *

_**2 years later**_

Jason could tell you the exact moment he had fallen in love with Aria Montgomery. He could tell you what she was wearing – from her earrings to the color of her boots.

Some would say that he was just the rebound – let's rephrase that – almost _everyone_ thought he was her rebound from the notorious Ezra Fitz. Hell, he even thought he was at one stage.

But he knew. Not because he's Jason DiLaurentis, but because he knew that she always had lingering feelings toward him, whether she believed it or not. The way she kissed him back during their first kiss – that was filled with nothing short of love.

Since that very moment, he knew he wasn't the second choice.

After all, he is the one standing in front of all of Rosewood, beside the altar, waiting for his fiancée to walk down the aisle.

With Toby, Caleb, and his sister standing directly behind, he sighed softly.

Ali didn't technically get her wish, after all. She insisted on being a bridesmaid, but Jason got to her before Aria could; asking her to be his _Best woman. _The tears of joy that cascaded down her face the moment the question left his lips, could almost fill Venice beach, twice over. Despite his sister not being there for his sobriety, his achievements, and his falling in love, she was always there for him. Right before he took his final examinations for college, she was the first and last thing that played on his mind. Whether it would be for encouragement, or for a good laugh, she was always there.

After Aria appeared back in his life, Alison made room for two in his heart. The very moment he woke up, he would think about what he should do for his lover. And when in doubt, Ali was always there to guide him.

And, of course, when Alison had come back to life and found out about the pair, she wasn't too pleased. Jason does feel as though it was a big shock to her system, and she was only reacting to it the way she knew best. Being on offense. Later realising her mistake, she did come around to being their number one fan.

So, yeah, Alison did deserve to be crowned the Bestwoman.

His mind wandered back to the present as the melodic tune from the piano began humming. His eyes snapped to the grand entrance where his other sister, Spencer, was walking down the aisle with a bouquet of flowers in her grasp. Following behind her were Emily, Hanna, and Mona.

The girls were wearing a lavender-colored silk dress that clung to their bodies beautifully, their hairs were all in a half-up hairdo, their faces dolled up more than usual.

Jason wasn't really paying attention to them, as he was impatiently waiting for his wife-to-be to walk down the aisle.

The moment the girls had taken place across from him, Aria took her first step into the church.

Her antiquated style mixed with her modern eye was displayed perfectly by her dress. White lace hugged her chest to waist, a pattern too beautiful and elegant. One her gown hit her hips, the gown flowed outward, giving her the modern-day princess look. Her veil covered her striking features, her own hazel-pools searching for his own at the end of the aisle.

Her father squeezed her hand, turning, she gave him a reassuring smile – both beginning to walk down the grand white carpet.

Aria always imagined her wedding to be simple, yet, elegant. But she wasn't marrying just anyone. She was marrying Jason DiLaurentis, the man of her dreams, quite literally.

Despite all eyes being on her, she only had eyes for him. His black tuxedo, combined with his white shirt and black bow-tie, made him look far more handsome than what he already was. His eyes strained on her, as she glided down the aisle, with her dad by her side.

Jason's heart fluttered at the sheer joy of seeing _his_ girl.

Their eyes locked, and a smile washed over their faces. Their once nerved-filled bodies, relaxed by the simplicity of a smile.

Byron placed a gentle kiss upon his daughter's hand, before offering it up to Jason.

The simple action was far more symbolic than what met the eye.

Byron Montgomery offering Jason Aria's hand was a way to proclaim that he trusts Jason enough to allow him to take his daughter. Not from him, no. No one could ever do that. But he allowed Jason to be the man Aria looks to in her time of need.

No longer will she turn to her father when she didn't understand a question from her Math textbook.

Now, she will turn to Jason when she's in need.

Their hands interlocked the moment they touched. Aria let out a breath, one she didn't know she was holding.

"You look beautiful," He whispered, only loud enough for her to hear. A red tone tinted her cheeks.

"You look… perfect," She hummed in response, sending shivers down Jason's body.

The ceremony continued, yet, their eyes never left one another's. Their hands still interlocked, until it was time for them to read their vows.

Aria was first, grasping the paper her maid-of-honor; Spencer had given her.

"_Jason," She breathed._

"_They say love hits when one is least expecting it… I didn't believe that until I met you._

_I was fifteen when I had looked your way in a manner more than friendly. I can even remember what you wore. The black basketball shorts, you still cling onto during the Winter nights, and a plain clad grey shirt that was two sizes too small," _Everyone laughed_._

"_But the one thing I never fail to remember is that smile. You, Jason, smiled at me like you were my comforting hand, my partner-in-crime, my movie-partner, my kitchen assistant… But most importantly, my soulmate. Six years later, you still smile at me the same way, and I am so blessed to call you mine. _

_A wise man once said, 'Love knows no boundaries. It waits, it hurts, it fights.' And yes, Jason DiLaurentis, you were that wise man that night you stopped to give me a ride home. And you showed me exactly what love was supposed to be._

_I know I'm supposed to be brilliant with my words, after all, I write for a living," _Once again, the crowd laughed. Her eyes tearing up as she looked at her partner whose tears were streaming down his face. "But you make me speechless. I cannot put into words how much I love you, and how ready I am to be your wife. No words can explain the feeling I get when you walk into a room.

Jason, baby, you are my world, and spending the rest of my life with you is something I've wanted since I first saw you in those basketball shorts…

I love you."

Aria leaned over and wiped his tear-stained cheeks with her thumbs. He rested his face against her palm as she did so. The moment her lingering hands left his face, he opened up the piece of paper that was stuffed into his suit jacket.

"_Wow," He laughed, "I'm not too good with things like this," Aria smiled at him, "Everyone who knew me from my College days would know that I was pretty hung up on a girl. I wouldn't tell anyone who it was, but everyone knew it was someone we all knew. Well, I'm marrying her… _

_Aria Marie Montgomery, life before you was anything but perfect, from the moment you entered my life, it was never the same. _

_You encouraged me to be a better man, for you, despite the fact you weren't whole-heartedly interested in me at the time." Everyone laughed. "It's true, she made me chase after her for almost two years, but wasn't it worth it… Waking up to you every morning is my favorite thing. Knowing that my day will be that much better because you were the first thing I saw. _

_The way your nose scrunches up when you're reading a book or the way you smile to yourself when you hear the rain patter on the window sill as we're watching a movie. Little things like that made me realize that falling in love wasn't hard. _

_You made love easy for me. You made me want to be better for you. You made me into the man I never thought I would be. _

_Loving you was never difficult. Fighting for you was worth it. Marrying you is the best thing I'll ever do._

_Baby, you're all I've ever wanted. You will always be what I ever wanted."_

Aria smiled to herself as the streams of water spilled, hearing the words from her lover.

"I pronounce you man and wife… You may kiss the bride," The moment those words were announced, Jason took a step toward Aria, his hands coming up to cup her face as their lips met halfway. Their kiss filled with all the words that went unspoken. All the words that were left unsaid, yet, they were told. Her arms wrapped around his waist, her fingers entwining behind his back.

Unwillingly, he pulled away from her, his forehead resting against her own, both catching their breath and smiling as their friends and family clapped and chanted for the new married couple.

The slowly moved their hands toward each other, interlocking their hands as they faced the crowd.

Seeing a subtle movement from his line of sight, Jason identified Ezra Fitz in the crowd.

Their eyes met, Ezra's jaw clenched, and Jason smiled.

Jason always knew he was never second choice.

Second choice doesn't marry the girl.

And he did.


End file.
